The present invention relates to retaining walls and, more particularly, to a variable retaining wall system.
When using a knob to provide the correct set back of a retaining wall, a different setback degree requires a different stone, requiring additional product inventory for the manufacturer, distributor, and installer. Retailers of retaining wall products have limited space and capital for additional inventory. Customers sometimes change their minds, or local soils might require a different wall setback requiring a different product. There are times when walls need to have a smaller degree of setback and times when a larger degree is needed, depending on the space and height of the wall. The only choice at present is to have additional inventory for both degrees of setback, or have a double faced stone. When a knob or protrusion needs to be removed, it normally breaks above the surface and affects height, or it requires additional labor. The package for retaining walls requires additional labor and equipment. The cost of machinery, labor, and cribbing is a burden on all parties to make the package safe when retaining walls with knobs are packaged. The additional inventory and absence of options place a burden on the retailer and the end user. Retaining walls have a height specification that requires the height never vary more than ⅛ inch. When multiple walls are stacked on each other, variance can multiply, requiring the installer to spend time cleaning the protrusion to a point below the surface.
Currently, single-faced devices have only one choice for a setback degree. These devices require, while packaging, a machine to turn the stones over to interlock the knobs into the cores of the stones below, or they must add shimming support manually to keep the package flat. These devices require the removal of a protrusion that leaves a slight residue that must be ground down.
Current solutions require a special mold that allows insertion of a bottom groove in the stone, but requires the use of a stone with double faces. This is more costly to produce, and serves no purpose because retaining walls are only single sided and one side will face the retained soil.
As can be seen, there is a need for a variable retaining wall system that allows for multiple set backs from the same single-sided stone.